$ \dfrac{22}{100} + \dfrac{51}{40} + 100\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{22}{100} = 0.22$ $ \dfrac{51}{40} = 1.275$ $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ Now we have: $ 0.22 + 1.275 + 1 = {?} $ $ 0.22 + 1.275 + 1 = 2.495 $